Electrical connector assemblies are known to include redundant (e.g. primary and secondary) terminal locking features to ensure that the terminals of the connector assembly stay retained within the housing of the connector assembly. The primary locking feature typically consists of a flexible member on either the terminal or the housing that locks into a cavity when the terminal is inserted into the housing. The secondary locking feature typically consists of a plastic clip that engages with the housing and terminal to retain the terminal within the housing. The plastic clip is sometimes referred to as a terminal position assurance (TPA) or an independent secondary lock (ISL). The plastic clip may be a discrete component or be a molded feature that is formed and hinged to the housing. A drawback of these known secondary locking designs is the cost associated with a discrete clip that is handled as a separate part, or a hinged clip that requires complex tooling.